Becoming Amazon
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Days after Oliver's death, Felicity is confronted by someone with a different tale, and a destiny is revealed that no one ever expected. Will she accept? Will she be able to save Oliver and everyone else she loves if she accepts? Rating may change later.
1. Dream

**If you have been reading my stories, you know that this show has a special place in my heart. Well, last night nearly killed me with feels, and...well...this story couldn't get out of my head, since.**

**I'm going to warn you before you start reading. I'm going off comicverse, so please don't be cruel. This is fanfiction after all...**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>The news came as a shock. She couldn't believe it, still couldn't. He was gone. Dead.<p>

It had taken all her strength just to make it to her car, and drive home with the small fern in the backseat.

She closed her eyes as she pulled into her parking spot, and felt the tears fall down her eyes one by one until it was a flood of emotions.

Emotions telling her that she should have told him. She should have stopped him before he left and kissed the hell out of him. She should have said, I love you.

But she didn't, and now she was going to have to live with the knowledge that her love was dead, and he didn't know.

She slowly climbed out of her car, and lifted the fern from the backseat. Carrying it gently up the stairs to her apartment, she wiped what tears she could, and slowly unlocked her door, and entered her apartment.

She set the fern down on the table across from her couch, and just collapsed into a pile of tears. She cried for the loss of a friend, a companion, and the man she loved with all her heart and soul.

A man who loved her in return, but refused to act on it because fear and stubbornness.

She cried as her heart broke inside her body, and she shook with the force of what she was feeling.

She closed her eyes, and didn't know when her sobs turned into low muffling sounds, or even when she drifted off to sleep.

"_Oliver!" She shouted in the darkness, trying to find some solance. "Oliver, please!"_

_A scene came out in display, and she gasped at what she saw, Oliver, shirtless, with a sword run through his body. She watched as Ra's al Ghul pushed Oliver off the cliff, and she tried to run to him, to save him._

_She tried, but she couldn't move._

_She cried out his name, and the next she knew she was standing a few feet away from his broken body. Fresh tears began anew, and she slowly found herself being able to move. She moved to his body, and slowly knelt down._

"_Felicity…"_

_She gasped as she heard his voice, and covered her mouth. "Oliver,"_

"_Felicity…I'm…sorry…." He gasped out, his eyes slowly opening to find hers. "I…tried." He whispered, holding her eyes with his, and she felt tears streak her face._

"_Oliver, please, you can't leave me!" She shouted, placing her hands on his chest. "You have to fight." She stated, franticly._

_He smiled his special smile at her, and lifted his left hand to touch her hands on his chest, and she saw him wince in pain. "I am…" He whispered, slowly nodding his head. "I have always fought for you."_

_She gasped, and bowed her head. "I know." She cried, lifting her face to find his eyes slowly sliding down. "I love you."_

_He smiled, and nodded. "I know."_

_She leaned down, and softly kissed his lips, but just as her lips touched his…_

She woke up.

She sat straight up, and gasped as she found someone standing in her apartment. She looked around her, trying to find something to defend herself with.

"Take it easy, Felicity Smoak." The person replied, stepping into the light. "I'm not here to hurt you."

Hearing the words did nothing to calm her nerves. "Really?" She stated in a sarcastic tone.

The person smiled as she stepped further into the light, and bowed her head. "I've come on behalf of Oliver Queen." She replied, in a low tone.

Felicity stiffened at his name, and lowered her eyes. "He's dead."

The woman chuckled, and shook her head. "No, as a matter of fact, he's not."

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I will say that I'm working on the next chapter! I have a lot of stories in the works, but I have some free time at the moment, so I'm working diligently at wrapping a lot of them up! I hope to have another chapter of this story up very soon, since it's the only thing keeping me going in this verse!**

**Kudos for those who could tell me who the mysterious woman is... (Hint: She goes with the title. :) )**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Offer

**I am amazed at how many of you are enjoying this story, and yet it's just begun!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT IT MEANS ALOT! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>Felicity felt her world come to a stop at the strange woman's words. "What do you mean, he's not?" She asked, her words coming out harsh and unbelieving.<p>

The woman smiled, and her blue eyes sparkled lightly. "I mean, Oliver is alive." She stated, firmly, and her words gave Felicity a sense that she was talking to a woman of authority.

"Why should I believe you?" She asked, pulling herself up from the couch, and walked towards the small kitchen in her apartment.

The woman followed, and bowed her head for an instant. "Because I have no reason to lie to you, not about this, Felicity." She answered, softly.

Felicity shook her head. The thought that Oliver was alive lit a newfound hope in her chest, but she refused to believe it. So many times she had heard lies from people about those she loved, and she was tired of it. "I don't even know you." She stated, shaking her head once again.

The woman entered the kitchen, and stood a few feet away from her. "Forgive me, for not introducing myself sooner," She stated, softly, bowing her head in acknowledgement.

Felicity placed her hands on the counter, and bowed her head. The woman saw the same look of despair on her face which she had seen so many times when she looked in the mirror, a long time ago.

"My name is Diana Prince." She responded after a moment.

Felicity lifted her head, and the look on her face said it all.

"You've heard of me." Diana replied, a small smile appearing on her face.

Felicity slowly nodded, and sighed. "You could say that." She whispered, lightly.

Diana smiled, and bowed her head. "I wish we had more time for me to explain everything, Felicity, but unfortunately, Oliver's life depends solely on you believing me." She stated, lifting her head to gaze at the blonde woman.

Felicity swallowed, and slowly shook her head. "Look, I don't know what you thought you could accomplish with this, but…" She stated, backing away from the woman. "I'm not buying it, so please leave." She added, motioning to the door.

Diana frowned, and placed her hands on the counter. "Felicity…"

"Oliver's dead!" Felicity shouted, tears filling her eyes. "He's dead, and no lies from a woman who works for a government agency is going to convince me otherwise, so please leave!" She stated, forcibly.

Diana sighed, and shook her head. "I'm sorry that you are hurting, Felicity, but I assure you; Oliver is very much alive." Diana replied, firmly.

Felicity shook her head, wishing that the hope she had would squish down. She had been hurt too much to believe any grasp of hope.

Diana sighed, and lifted her right hand. Reaching behind her, she pulled out a phone, and quickly pulled something up, and carefully handed it to Felicity. "There is my proof." She remarked, as Felicity cautiously took the phone from her hands.

Felicity bit her bottom lip, and held back a gasp as she gazed at the picture in her hands. Lying on a table was the man she wished and prayed was not dead.

**~XXX~**

She stared at the phone for what seemed like hours, but she knew it was shorter. "This isn't real." She whispered, shaking her head.

Diana sat next to the fern on the table, and sighed. "It is, trust me." She replied, causing Felicity to lift her eyes to hers. "We found him on the side of a mountain, barely hanging on, and brought him to safety." She began, firmly.

Felicity closed her eyes, tears beginning to form behind her closed lids. "Who's we?" She asked, opening her eyes to hand the phone back Diana.

Diana sighed, and locked her phone. "My family," She answered, becoming vague.

Felicity scoffed, lightly, trying to keep her tears at bay. "Look, I think I've heard enough." She replied, shaking her head.

Diana lowered her eyes, and nodded. "I know this is hard to accept…"

Felicity jerked her eyes up, and glared hard. "How do you know?!" She shouted, her eyes forming tears once more. "He…" She cut off as a sob racked her body once again.

Diana bowed her head, and turned her left hand to gaze at the ring on her finger. She shook her head, and lifted her head to look at the young blonde. "When we brought him to safety, he whispered one name, and one name only, Felicity." She remarked, her voice semi-soothing.

Felicity shook her head. "He's dead. He was run through by a sword, and kicked off a cliff. He's dead." She stated, her eyes closing around the pain she was feeling.

Diana tilted her head to the side. "How do you know what happened to him?" She asked, gently, though something in her voice told Felicity that she already knew.

Felicity couldn't say the words. She couldn't. She kept her eyes closed, and gently took off her glasses to wipe the tears falling down her face.

"You had a dream." Diana remarked, softly, which caused Felicity to open her eyes, and stare at the woman.

"How did you…" She began, but Diana shook her head.

"I had a similar dream when my love was hurt." She answered, gazing quickly at her left hand.

Felicity followed her gaze, and nodded. Resting on Diana's finger was a simple diamond ring, an engagement ring. "That doesn't prove anything." She whispered, still refusing to believe, although her voice was showing her weakness. She wanted to believe. She wanted to, but…

Diana sighed, and pulled out her phone. Dialing a number, she lifted it to her ear. "Dru, how is he?" She asked, quickly putting it on speaker.

A young woman's voice came through on the other line, and Felicity tugged her fuschia colored lips into her mouth. "He's stable, but we won't be able to hold him much longer. Not without her."

Diana studied Felicity's face, and sighed. "Send me a video." She replied, firmly.

"She doesn't believe." Dru remarked on the other end.

Diana watched Felicity close her eyes, and bow her head. "Not yet."

"Okay," Dru remarked, ending the call, and a second later, Diana's phone dinged with an incoming message.

"You open it." Diana whispered, handing the phone to Felicity's shaking hands.

Felicity, still skeptical, opened the message, and her breath caught in her throat. It was just like the picture, except it was moving. Lying on a small clothed covered bed, was Oliver, and he was breathing.

"Oliver," She gasped, covering her mouth with her left hand.

Diana smiled, and bowed her head. She believed.

Felicity stared at the video, and closed her eyes as the next words came through the phone. _"Felicity"_

**~XXX~**

Diana watched as Felicity sat on the couch for a few minutes after watching the video, and let a small smile appear on her face. She knew the young girl was debating on what to do, and she knew that without Felicity there, Oliver was going to die.

She had taken a risk when she had asked her mother's permission to come and retrieve Felicity. It was still in the air at the time that Felicity would agree to come, and help him, but Diana was certain that Felicity would.

She had witnessed first-hand how much love the two people had for each other, and she fingered her ring as a reminder that true love is always full of bumpy roads, but well worth it.

Felicity stood up from the couch, and covered her mouth with her hands. She had the proof she needed, but she still couldn't be sure. A tiny ounce of doubt filled her mind, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it at bay. She wanted to go to him, and stay by his side, willing him to pull through, just like she had done so many times before, but how could she leave?

She turned her body, slowly to look at the dark haired woman in her living room, and sighed. "What do you want me to do?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Diana smiled, and approached her, carefully. "Come back with me to Paradise Island." She stated, firmly, yet with a gentle voice.

Felicity didn't miss the one word in her sentence, and her eyes narrowed. "Back?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Diana sighed, and lowered her eyes. "Come with me, Felicity." She replied, correcting her wording.

Felicity let her brow furrow at the words, and stepped closer to the woman. "I can't just leave." She stated, letting the one word slide for the moment.

Diana smiled, and stepped closer until she was a few feet away from the blonde girl. "What is more important, Felicity?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "The job, the life you have," She began, firmly. "Or the man you love?" She added, watching Felicity swallow as it was a no-brainer for the woman.

"When do we leave?" Felicity asked, firmly, her mind and heart set.

**~XXX~**

"Felicity, I am in no position to tell you how to run your life, but running off with someone who claims that Oliver is alive…" Diggle began, as Felicity packed a small bag. She had contacted Diggle after Diana had left the night before, and told him what she could, leaving out the Paradise Island thing.

"I'll be fine, Digg." She stated, snapping her bag close, before straightening to look at him.

"Felicity, I know how much you want Oliver to be alive, and so do I, but…" He began, shaking his head. "There comes a time when we have to move on." He added, watching her eyes fill with tears.

"I can't, John." She stated, shaking her head. "I can't move on, when I can see him lying on a table, knowing he's still alive, and not just a figment of my imagination, but alive." She stated, shaking her head. "I know, you have no reason to believe her, and I didn't at first, but…" She paused, and bowed her head. "I know he's alive, and that's enough for me." She added, grabbing her bag, and slid it over her shoulder.

Digg sighed, and followed her out of her bedroom. "Will you at least tell me where you are going?" He asked, after a moment.

Felicity shook her head, as she grabbed a bottle of water. "I can't." She answered, turning to him. "I can call you, to let you know that I'm safe." She added, with a small smile.

Digg nodded, and lowered his eyes. "Felicity, if he's still alive, tell him…" He began, trailing off as his emotions got the better of him.

Felicity nodded, and leaned forward to hug his neck. "I will, John." She whispered, as he returned her hug.

She pulled back, and nodded just as the doorbell rang. "There's my ride." She stated, smiling, lightly, before she headed towards the door.

As it opened, Digg paused. On the other side of the door was a raven headed woman with striking blue eyes, and semi-tanned skin. She was wearing a tan shirt with a dark leather jacket, and jeans. Compared to Felicity's jeans, flats, and tank top with a commando green jacket over the top, she was looked as if she was dressed for battle.

"Felicity," Diana began, nodding to the blonde, before turning her eyes to Digg. "You must be John Diggle." She began, extending her hand through the door. "Diana Prince." She introduced, formally.

John accepted her shake, and turned his gaze to Felicity. "Pleasure." He added, letting go of her hand.

"Don't look so worried, Mr. Diggle, I'll take good care of Felicity." She replied, firmly.

John nodded, but didn't seem convinced. He folded his arms over his chest, and turned his gaze to Felicity. "Let me know." He whispered, gruffly, watching Felicity pick up the words he didn't say.

She smiled, and hugged him one last time, and John watched her go with the woman he wasn't sure he trusted, but somehow he thought he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**A lot of you guessed right for the mysterious woman! You have no idea how happy I was when I read the responses! I will say again, I'm not going to write this in comic-verse, with the exception of a few things.**

**Next Chapter: Felicity and Diana having a bonding moment. Felicity dreams of Oliver, and is finally reunited with him.**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Paradise Island

**I'm still amazed that so many of you are enjoying this fic! I'll try to live up to everyone's expectations, but I'm not making any promises.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! ;)**

* * *

><p>"I probably should have warned you," Felicity began as she climbed on board the small jet. "I'm not that good with heights." She added, shaking her head.<p>

Diana smiled, and nodded. "I wasn't either when I first started out, but that all changed." She stated, as she sat down in the pilot's seat.

Felicity gulped, and sat down in the other seat. "What changed?" She asked, buckling her seat.

Diana smiled, and turned a few nobs. "I realized that fear was holding me back from so much, and so I let it go." She answered, glancing at Felicity.

Felicity sighed, and groaned, as the plane began to move. "Well, I like to hold onto my fear, at least until we land again." She responded, closing her eyes as the plane lifted in the air.

Diana chuckled, and shook her head. "You have changed." She muttered, moving her hands over the controls.

Felicity's brow furrowed, and slowly she turned to look at Diana. "What are you talking about?" She asked, strongly.

Diana smirked, and focused on the air in front of her. "You should rest; we have a ways to go yet." She replied, ignoring the question.

Felicity shook her head, and yet she knew that she needed to rest, though she couldn't help but wonder what Diana was keeping from her. Slowly, her eyes drifted close, and as she tried to fight it, she drifted to sleep.

"_Felicity,"_

"_Oliver," She rushed towards him, and placed her hands on his bare chest. Her filled with tears as she gazed down at his unconscious face. "I'm here. I'm not leaving." She stated, shaking her head._

_His eyes slowly opened, and caught hers. Her breathe caught in her throat, as she saw his eyes fill with so much emotion. "Felicity," He whispered, his voice carrying her name as it usually did, but it was strained._

"_Hold on, Oliver, please." She whispered, touching his face._

"_I love you." He whispered, his eyes slowly closing._

_She shook her head, and grasped his face in her hands. "No, don't you dare!" She shouted, leaning forward. "You are not leaving me!"_

She gasped as she sat up in the cockpit, and quickly looked around to get her bearings.

Diana looked solemn as she stared straight forward. "We're here." She whispered, lowering the altitude of the plane.

Felicity closed her eyes, and bowed her head. She didn't want to see the landing or anything associated with it, but she felt it. She gasped, lightly, as she felt the plane come to a stop.

"We've landed, Felicity." Diana remarked with a soft tone.

Felicity opened her eyes, and sighed in relief. "Where are we?" She asked, seeing what looked like an island, her eyes moved around, and a feeling of familiarity came through her person.

Diana smiled, and a warm light entered her eyes at the sight of her home. "Paradise Island or as some call it…" She began, but Felicity interrupted her.

"Themyscira," She whispered, not knowing why she knew the name.

Diana nodded, and bowed her head in acknowledgement. "Come, we must hurry." She remarked, her voice giving nothing away.

Felicity didn't question the urgency of Diana's tone, and quickly followed her out of the plane. She stopped in the doorway as she gazed at the sight before her.

Two rows of armed women stood in front. All of them dressed in brown leather two piece outfits, and in each of their hands, long staffs rested as if they were ready for an attack. Felicity swallowed, and pushed her glasses up her nose, in a nervous habit, wishing that she had just stayed home.

A dark haired woman with dark eyes approached them, and bowed her head at Diana, and a soft bow towards Felicity. "It's good to see you again, Princess." The woman remarked, glancing towards Diana, and smiled at Felicity.

"Melina, it's good to be back." Diana returned, bowing her head. "Where's mother?" She asked, after a moment.

Melina turned her head, and smiled at Diana. "She's watching over the man, awaiting her arrival." She answered, firmly.

Diana nodded, and motioned to Felicity. "The infirmary," She whispered, watching Melina nod. "Felicity," She added, motioning towards the blonde woman, and started to walk down the trail.

The women lining the trail bowed their heads as Diana walked through the aisle, but when Felicity stepped towards them, something unusual happened.

The women knelt down on their knees, and kept their heads bowed. Felicity gazed at them curiously, but shook her head, trying to focus on the task at hand.

Getting to Oliver.

**~XXX~**

Diana sighed as she watched from the corner of her eyes the way the Amazons treated Felicity. The woman still didn't know the truth, and Diana felt as if this was not the best course to go. There were so many ways this could go wrong, and she couldn't help but think that this was one of them.

"Where is Oliver?" Felicity asked after a moment.

Diana sighed, and motioned ahead. "He's in what we call the infirmary." She answered, softly. "He's been there ever since we saved him." She added, nodding her head.

"You never told me how you saved him." Felicity remarked, stepping closer to Diana.

Diana stopped in the middle of the trail, and though she knew the importance of their trek, she turned to face the blonde. "There is much that needs to be said, but I will say that we have been watching Oliver for a long time now, and that's all you need to know for the moment." She answered, as softly as she could.

Felicity read the dismissal in the woman's words, and let the next question be swallowed down her throat. She slowly nodded, and bowed her head.

Diana nodded in acceptance, and turned back towards their destination. If they were to save Oliver, Felicity had to be there to pull him through.

Felicity felt her heart pound in her chest, as they came closer, and she swallowed hard as a small building came into view through the bush.

Diana nodded, and pushed the door open, motioning for Felicity to enter.

Felicity moved her eyes around, trying to find her bearings, when she saw a familiar figure on the far side of the room. "Oliver," She whispered, running towards him.

She stopped beside his bed, and slowly sat down beside him. Her right hand tentatively touched his face, and the words he had spoken to her the last time she saw him came flooding back. Tears formed in her eyes, and she closed her eyes.

The pain of seeing him hurt, hurt worse than knowing he was dead. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she wished the pain of what she was feeling would disappear. "Please, don't leave me." She whispered, turning to her to his still form.

Cuts and bruises lined his face and upper torso, and a long bandage was positioned over his abdomen. She moved her fingers over every cut, cataloging them with the scars he already had, and stopped at the bandage. Fresh tears stung her eyes as she thought of the pain he felt when he received those wounds.

Standing a few feet away from Felicity, Diana watched the scene unfold, and she let a small smile touch her lips. She felt a hand touch her back, and she slowly turned her head to find a cinnamon haired woman with a gold crown standing beside her. Her eyes were the same blue as Diana's, and she wore an ancient beige robe, symbolizing her position.

"It's good to have you back, daughter." Hippolyta remarked, softly.

Diana smiled, and bowed her head. "It's good to be back, mother." She responded, turning her gaze back to the couple.

"Does she remember?" Hippolyta asked, lowly.

Diana shook her head. "Did you expect her to?" She asked, turning her face to her mother.

Hippolyta shook her head. "No, but there is always hope." She answered, turning away from Diana.

"Mother," Diana began, but stopped when Felicity stood up.

"How bad are his wounds?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Diana smiled, faintly, but it was her mother who answered.

"The sword nearly punctured his lungs, and barely missed his heart." She began, stepping over to Oliver's still form. "The fall did the most damage." She added, with a sigh. "It broke a few of his ribs, and caused one to puncture his lungs. It would have broken his back, had he landed on the sharp rock next to his body." She finished, moving her eyes to Felicity.

Felicity closed her eyes, and fresh tears streaked her face. "Will he pull through?" She asked, her voice cracking with the emotions.

Hippolyta smiled, and nodded. "He will now." She answered, cryptically.

Felicity tilted her head to the side, and gazed at the woman before looking at Diana. "What do I need to do?" She asked, firmly, hoping they would give her a straight answer.

Hippolyta stepped towards her, and grasped her hands in hers. "Give him strength." She answered, as gently as she could. "Talk to him, give him the hope and love that he needs to come back from Morpheus's' spell." She remarked, using her Greek heritage in her answer.

Felicity closed her eyes, and slowly nodded. "I'll try." She whispered, moving from the woman towards Oliver, and sat down once again.

"Mother," Diana began, but Hippolyta shook her head.

"Follow me, Diana, we have much to discuss." She replied, walking out of the room, towards the doorway, which led to the palace of the queen.

Felicity didn't see them leave, nor did she care at the moment. All she cared about at the moment was the man lying beside her, not moving, and barely breathing.

Wiping her nose, she closed her eyes. "Oliver, please," She whispered, her voice cracking. "There is so much…" She paused, and shook her head. "Do you remember the day I told you about my dad?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I told you that I couldn't lose anybody that important to me again, and you said," She paused, sniffing, placing her right hand on his chest. "You said that I wouldn't lose you." She whispered, tears beginning to fall down her face. "Well, Oliver, I'm losing you now, and I don't want to." She stated, shaking her head.

"Despite what we have been through together, I still care about you." She added, bowing her head. "I love you, and…I can't…I can't fathom waking up without knowing I'll never see you again." She whispered, shaking her head once again. "Even if you still want to stay platonic, and not commit yourself to us, I can't lose you." She cried, tears falling faster. "Please, Oliver, please, don't leave me." She whispered, through a small sob.

"Don't leave me." She whispered, placing her head on his chest. "I love you, not the Arrow, not Oliver Queen. I love the man who is both." She added, tears falling on his chest. "Please come back to me." She added, after a few moments. "Please," She cried, sobbing into his bare chest.

"Felicity,"

Her eyes opened at the sound of his voice, and she sat up to gaze into his slowly opening eyes. "Oliver," She whispered, a smile breaking out across her face as he slowly focused on her.

"Felicity," He whispered once again, slowly raising his right hand to her face. "My Felicity," He whispered, stroking her smooth face.

She smiled, and leaned into his touch. "Oh, Oliver," She whispered, bowing her head, just as his hand lowered to her right hand on his chest.

"What happened?" He asked, just as his eyes drifted close for a moment.

Felicity smiled, and shook her head. "Later, rest now," She whispered, touching face with her left hand.

"I love you." He whispered, just as he drifted off to sleep once again.

She smiled, and nodded, vowing that once he was better they would have a long talk about what they had just said.

If he remembered.

But as for the moment, she was just glad that he was alive, and on the mend.

**~XXX~**

"Mother, we can't tell her." Diana replied, as she entered her mother's chambers.

Queen Hippolyta sat down in her golden chair, and leaned back to gaze at her daughter. "Who says we are going to?" She asked, watching Diana shift on her feet.

"Why else would we bring him here, and then her?" Diana asked, lifting her arm to point to the door.

Hippolyta sighed, and bowed her head. "She has to know, Diana, but we are not the ones to tell her." She replied, cryptically.

"Well then, how is she to know the truth?" Diana asked, her frustration showing in her words.

Her mother smiled, gently, and leaned back. "Aphrodite," She answered, causing her daughter to stop, and her eyes widen.

Diana felt her heart still for a second, before she bowed her head. She knew better than to question the judgment of the mother goddess, even if it meant telling a young woman her true destiny.

A destiny that Diana wasn't sure she was ready for.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I'm delving a little into Greek Mythology for this story, just in case you all get a little curious about some of the facts. Just letting you know.**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Another Dream, Another Offer

**I apologize for getting this up later than I had anticipated, but the holidays just had me running, and I didn't get this finished in time.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>She didn't move from his side for hours, and didn't even get up to go to the bathroom, if she even knew where that was.<p>

She laid her head down on his shoulder, as she lay next to him, carefully, hoping she wasn't hurting him. She didn't care if those Amazons told her to get up, she wasn't leaving him. Thankfully, they didn't say a word.

Felicity closed her eyes, and placed her right hand on his bare chest. She felt his heartbeat underneath her touch, and it gave her the peace she needed to drift off to sleep.

_~Dream~_

_It was hot._

_Very hot_

_She turned her head, and gasped as the fire raged around her. "Somebody there!" She shouted, raising her hands in front of her face, and lowered them when the fire died down in front of her._

"_It's time you knew the truth."_

_Felicity turned her head, and tried to find the source of the voice. "Who's there?" She asked, as the fire dialed down._

"_You'll find out soon enough, my child."_

_She shook her head, and struggled to search the area. It was a fiery pit filled with metals and work stations._

"_Who are you?" She called out, flinching when the fire raged higher for a second at her demand._

"_You'll find out."_

_~X~_

Felicity sat up, gasping; sweat dripping down her face, causing her glasses to slide down her face. She started to move her right hand, but found it stuck underneath another hand. She turned her gaze, and discovered Oliver's hand holding hers.

She smiled, and lifted her eyes to find his open and semi-alert. "Oliver," She whispered, turning a little more to face him.

He smiled, faintly, and squeezed her hand. "I'm dreaming." He whispered, in voice sounding husky like it always did when he became emotional with her.

She shook her head, and tried to catch her glasses, which were falling miserably down her nose.

Oliver caught them before they slid off, and pushed them up until they got to the rest. "I'm not dreaming, am I?" He asked, trailing his fingers over her face.

She leaned into his hand, and sighed. "No, you're not." She whispered, grasping his left hand with her freed right.

He sighed, and winced when he tried to move.

She shook her head, and dropped her right hand on his chest. "You're supposed to rest, Oliver." She remarked, firmly.

He groaned, and shook his head. "What happened?" He asked, softly.

Felicity felt her heart twinge in her chest at the memory. "You…uh…were…" She paused to clear her throat. "Stabbed…and pushed off a cliff." She continued, rushing through the last words, as tears filled her eyes.

Oliver grimaced, and caught her tears with his left thumb. "How bad?" He asked, watching the pain on her face telling him all he needed to know.

"You have broken ribs, a small puncture…in your lung." She answered, lowly.

"Hey," He whispered, getting her to look into his eyes, hesitantly. "I've had worse." He remarked, trying to liven up the mood, just a little.

She smiled, and slowly shook her head. "We thought you were dead, Oliver." She stated, letting the tears fall down her face.

He sighed, and groaned, feeling the tightness in his chest from the puncture in his lung. "But I'm not." He whispered, trying to reassure her.

She nodded, and bowed her head. "I know." She whispered, placing her right hand on his chest once again, tracing the bandage on his abdomen.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around to find any details where they could be.

Felicity looked nervously around the room, and tried to find the right words to tell him.

"Felicity," He stated, firmly, looking at her.

She inhaled, deeply, and opened her mouth to speak, but someone beat her to it.

"You are on an island, Oliver Queen."

Oliver glanced over Felicity's shoulder to find a dark haired woman a little older than him with striking blue eyes beside his bed, and then turned his gaze back to Felicity. "Lian Yu?" He asked, watching Felicity shake her head.

"No, not there." She whispered, turning to gaze at Diana, who smiled with reassurance. "It's called Themyscira." She added, turning back to Oliver. "Or Paradise Island." She amended, softly.

Oliver's brow furrowed in confusion, and Felicity bowed her head. "Where is it?" He asked, after a moment.

Diana smiled, and stepped closer. "It's not located on any charts or maps." She answered, shaking her head. "And I'm afraid we can't allow anyone to know of its location outside the inhabitants, and trusted allies." She added, firmly.

Oliver frowned, and turned his gaze to Felicity. "How did you get here?" He asked, curiously.

She tilted her head towards Diana. "She brought me." She answered, with a forced smile.

Oliver didn't say a word, but his gaze towards Diana spoke volumes.

Diana smiled, and placed her hand on Felicity's shoulder. "She was in safe hands, Oliver; I can assure you. I would never allow any harm to come to Felicity." She stated, and her words held the conviction Oliver often held when he spoke of those he cared for.

Something was going on, and he wanted to know what that was.

"Felicity, mother would like to speak with you, if you have a moment." Diana remarked, glancing at Oliver. "I can assure you, Oliver will be in caring hands." She vowed, watching Felicity nod, reluctantly.

"I'll wait for you outside." Diana whispered, stepping away from the couple.

Felicity sighed, and closed her eyes. She felt a hand on hers, and she opened her eyes to find Oliver looking at her with so many emotions, she wasn't sure where to begin deciphering.

"You're thinking too much, Felicity." He whispered, causing her to smile.

"One of my faults." She remarked, shaking her head.

He shook his, and squeezed her hand. "It's not a fault, at least not to me." He whispered, watching her smile, and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I'll return soon." She remarked, standing up from the bed, and winced when he groaned, lowly, at the movement. "I'm sorry!" She stated, frantically.

Oliver smiled, and waved her off. "I'm fine, Felicity, really." He whispered, lifting his eyes to hers.

She smiled, and bit her bottom lip before bending over, and gently placed her lips on his forehead, before pulling back, and smiled. "Stay in bed." She stated, pointing at him. "I'll tie you up." She added, waving her finger around.

He lifted his brows, and she huffed. "Oh, you know what I mean." She stated, smiling, and nervously walked away, leaving him holding back a small laugh.

His Felicity was something else. He smiled once again.

His Felicity.

**~XX~**

Felicity entered the Queen's chambers nervously, and looked around. The décor was soft and yet held an authoritative air inside it.

At the far end of the room, was a long desk, sitting in front of the window, and she quickly shook her head. What was she doing here?

She should be with Oliver, helping get better so they could leave, and never look back. It was still unclear to her how the Amazons knew about Oliver or who she was.

And the way they acted…

She shook her head, and let out a small huff. Something was going on here, and she wanted to know what that was.

"Felicity, so glad you could join me." Hippolyta replied, entering the room through the door on the other side of the room.

Felicity nodded, slowly, and nervously pushed her glasses up her nose, just like Oliver had done a few moments ago. "I should be with Oliver. I mean that is the reason you brought me here, isn't it?" She asked, firmly.

Hippolyta smiled, and bowed her head. "I had forgotten you always spoke your mind, Felicity." She remarked, turning from the girl, and walked towards her desk. "You get that from your mother." She added, lowly.

Felicity tilted her head to the side, and her brow furrowed, slightly. "How do you know my mother?" She asked, shaking her head. "And how do you know me?" She asked, her fury reflecting behind her glasses.

Hippolyta shook her head. "Forgive me, Felicity." She remarked, lifting her hand. "As Queen, I have the luxury of watching women in your world, who have caught the eye of our mother goddess, and you and your mother are one of those few women." She began, smiling through her small lie. "When the time is right, we offer our way of life to these women, and they may chose whatever they wish."

Felicity frowned, and shook her head. "What…" She began, her voice barely a whisper.

"I am offering you a chance to become an Amazon, Felicity." Hippolyta said, smiling.

Felicity backed up a step, and her mouth slowly hanging open as her brain began to process what she had just heard. "An Amazon," She whispered, lowering her eyes.

Hippolyta nodded her head, and stepped towards her. "I believe you have great potential, Felicity, and will become an amazing Amazon." She stated, gazing into the girl's eyes.

"I think you have the wrong girl." Felicity remarked, backing away. "I'm just an IT girl who works for a multi-billion dollar company, and…"

"Who loves a man who is a great warrior and has a kind heart." The Queen interrupted, smiling softly. "And who loves you with all his heart." She added, watching Felicity lower her eyes from hers. "You have so much to offer us, Felicity, and we have so much to offer you." She concluded, softly.

Felicity lifted her eyes, and slowly shook her head. "I better get back to Oliver. Thank you for everything." She stated, formerly, as she backed up to the door.

Hippolyta sighed, and held up her hand, stopping Felicity from going much further. "At least consider it, Felicity, Oliver will be here for a while, and it would be a shame if you are stuck by his side." She replied, softly.

Felicity nodded, discretely, and quickly opened the door, and left the room.

"You pushed too hard, Hippolyta."

The Queen sighed, and slowly turned around. "No more than you have." She remarked, to the blonde woman clad in a light pink tunic and blonde hair cascading down her body.

"I have never pushed her…any more than I should." The woman remarked, shrugging her shoulders.

Hippolyta smiled, and sat down in her chair, gazing at the woman. "You just never told her." She said, firmly.

The woman sighed. "It wasn't time."

"It never is, Goddess." The Queen answered, softly. "But now she is here, and time has sped up. She needs to be told, and soon." She replied, with strength.

The Goddess sighed, and bowed her head. "When she accepts the training, she will be told." She returned, softly.

Hippolyta nodded, seeming to accept her answer, and sighed. "She hasn't accepted yet."

The Goddess smiled, and nodded. "She will." She returned, knowingly.

"You seem so sure." Hippolyta replied, firmly.

"I am." She returned moving to the middle of the room.

"And how do you know?" Hippolyta asked, curiously.

The Goddess turned, and smiled, secretly. "Because she loves him." She answered, before she disappeared from the room.

Hippolyta paused for a second, and smiled. "She loves him." She repeated in a whisper, and leaned back in her chair. "Welcome home, Felicity." She whispered, bowing her head. "Welcome home."

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**As I said before, I'm delving into Greek mythology a little bit, and for those who recognize the characters...kudos!**

**I hope you all still enjoy where this story is going, because this is the way I had it planned! Anyway, next chapter will be up soon!**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Training

**I'm still amazed that so many of you are enjoying this story!**

**THANK YOU ALL! YOU GIVE ME INSPIRATION I NEED TO WRITE THIS!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>"You should do it." Oliver remarked one day as they were sitting on his bed, eating lunch.<p>

They had been on the island for four days, and Oliver had mastered sitting up, and was able to hold down a small amount of food, much to Felicity's joy. Although, he hated being waited on, with Felicity he found he didn't mind as much. In fact, he rather enjoyed it.

Felicity paused with a grape mid-way to her mouth, and stared at him. "What?" She asked, in a long breathe.

Oliver lowered his eyes, and sighed. "Diana told me about her mother's proposition." He replied, lifting his eyes to hers.

She lowered her hand, and tilted her head to the side. "I thought you didn't want me in danger." She stated, shaking her head.

He shifted on the bed as much as he could, and groaned, lowly at the pull. "I don't, but with the training they are offering…I just think it's better if you take their deal." He remarked, moving his eyes around, before settling on her.

"Oh, just like you thought it was better if we didn't see each other, personally." She stated, nodding her head, and standing up.

Oliver groaned, and rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant, Felicity." He returned, shaking his head.

"Oh, what exactly do you mean?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

He sighed, and shook his head. "I meant, you could train with them, learn self-defense, just in case, Felicity." He answered, as calmly as he could.

Felicity closed her eyes, and shook her head. She knew where he was coming from, and she understood it, but he was talking about her life once again. He was telling her what she should do, as if he knew what was best for her without asking her. "Are you suggesting I let them train me, and not you?" She asked, after a moment.

Oliver's shoulders dropped, and he slowly shook his head. "Felicity, you can't stay in here with me all the time." He stated, though she saw the pain in his eyes at the thought.

"What if I want to?" She asked, lowly.

Oliver smiled, and lifted his left hand, for her to sit down beside him. Shaking her head, she stayed standing, much to his disappointment, and hers. "Felicity, please…at least think about it." He replied, softly.

She sighed, and turned her head away from him. "I spoke to Diana last night, and told her I would train." She said, turning back to look at him. "I don't know why it's so important to them that I do this, but I know why it is to you." She continued, bowing her head. "For you and for me, I'm going to do this." She added, lifting her head to look at him.

Oliver smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Thank you, Felicity." He whispered, watching her nod.

She sighed, and slowly moved back to sit down beside him. "Besides, who says I'll make a good Amazon anyway?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

He smiled, and this time it reached his eyes. "I do." He whispered, grasping her hands with his left.

Felicity lifted her eyes to his, and slowly smiled. Nodding, she gave her reply.

**~X~**

"Alright, this is a fighting staff." Diana remarked, holding up a long wooden staff with markings in the center.

Felicity slowly nodded, and stared at the staff. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She replied, shaking her head.

Diana smiled, and handed the staff to her. "Nonsense, now…" She began, picking up another one from the stand. "Let's begin." She replied, turning to walk a good safe distance away from the blonde.

Felicity moved her eyes down at her outfit, and grimaced. This was not the kind of outfit she would wear anywhere, except perhaps the privacy of her apartment. It was a brown leather two piece outfit with the bodice coming down just above the brown leather pants, tucked into her leather boots. Although, she had to admit it was better than the skirt and bikini top she had seen others wear.

"Do you always worry about your clothes?" Diana asked, turning with a smile.

Felicity shrugged, and moved her eyes over Diana's outfit, and groaned. Diana wore a similar outfit, but hers was red and blue, not brown. "Only when it shows off skin," She answered, motioning to her stomach which could be seen underneath her top.

Diana smiled, and bowed her head. "You should have seen what I used to wear when I first started training." She remarked, shaking her head.

Felicity's eyes widened, and was grateful she had packed her contacts, and had put them in. "I dare not ask." She replied, waving her right hand.

Diana shook her head, and chuckled. "Shall we begin?" She asked, holding her staff up with both hands. "This is the beginning stance. It's a sign of respect and honor." She began, watching Felicity hold her staff in a similar way. "Now, watch," She commanded, twisting her arms, allowing the staff to twirl, until it hit the air to her right, and then she copied the action, and it landed to her left.

Felicity's eyes widened, as she watched, enthralled with the actions Diana was showing her.

Diana twirled the staff above her head, and then placed one end on the ground, while she held the top. "Now, you try; go as slow as you need to until you master the moves." She remarked, moving into position with Felicity.

Felicity moved her arms in the same fashion as Diana, and found her arms getting tangled up with the other.

Diana smiled, and lifted her hand in a halting stance. "If it helps, you can flip your hands over which ever form is easier." She recommended, watching Felicity nod.

"Okay," Felicity whispered, starting over. She remembered Diana's suggestion, and twirled the staff in her hands, almost fluidly, until she came to twirl it above her head. In an almost perfect spin, she let go too soon, and the staff fell on her head, causing her to bed over, and grasp her head as the staff landed on the ground. "Ow," She grumbled, rubbing her head, causing her hair to become mushed.

Diana smiled, and concealed a laugh at the action. "I did the same thing when I started." She comforted, softly.

Felicity nodded, and groaned. "Yeah, but I bet you started at a young age." She stated, bending over to pick up the staff.

Diana shook her head. "Every Amazon starts training with weapons when they are around nine, sometimes earlier." She answered, nodding her head.

Felicity groaned, and rolled her eyes. "I feel so much better." She replied, holding the staff out in the beginning stance.

"You should, most Amazons don't master the staff completely until they reach sixteen." Diana remarked, shrugging her shoulders. "The sword at twenty and the bow at twenty-one," She added, casually.

Felicity frowned, and shook her head. "If you are trying to strengthen my confidence, you are doing a hell of a job." She stated, shaking her head.

Diana approached her, and leaned her staff on her shoulder as she placed her hands on Felicity's staff. "Confidence is something every Amazon strives to hold, and you, Felicity Smoak, have that in spades. Don't let anyone tell you any different, especially yourself." She replied, firmly.

Felicity swallowed, and slowly nodded her head. "Okay," She whispered, squaring her shoulders back.

Diana grabbed her staff, and stepped back. "Let's try again." She remarked, holding the staff out, and moved the staff slowly around her, watching as Felicity copied each movement, until she got it down pat.

Slowly, Diana increased the speed, and watched as Felicity copied each with fluid strides. She smiled, and nodded, continuing to speed it up, until Felicity was keeping time.

After showing Felicity a few more movements with the long staff, Diana watched her become adapt at the moves, and a little more confident.

Diana slowed down the pace, until it came to a stop, and watched as Felicity did the same. "Congratulations, Felicity, you passed your first lesson." She replied, nodding her head.

Felicity smiled, and let out a small fist-bump at her accomplishment.

Diana smiled at the action, and shook her head. "Let's continue with the second lesson." She remarked, stepping further back. "This will be done with one hand." She added, moving to the same clearing as before, and picked up medium sized staffs. Motioning to Felicity to take two for each hand, she smiled softly at the woman, and moved back to the middle of the clearing.

"Okay, what we just used is called a quarterstaff, and it's mainly used for hand-to-hand, but it's very effective." Diana began, twirling the sticks behind her. "These are called…"

"Sticks," Felicity interrupted, lifting the sticks up to look at them.

Diana smiled, and lowered her head. "Actually, they are called bastons or double bastons." She corrected, politely. "Or actually, at the technique is called that." She amended, smiling. "It's aggressive, but I think you will enjoy it, and less dangerous."

"Nothing is less dangerous." Felicity whispered, shaking her head.

Diana nodded. "True, it depends on the person who wields them, but, as you said, this will be for defense." She added, softly.

Felicity nodded, and sighed. "Okay," She agreed, lifting the sticks once again. "Oliver and Dig use these to practice sometimes." She whispered, softly.

Diana nodded, and smiled. "Most martial artists use these same techniques." She returned, lifting her right hand. "Shall we begin?" She asked, watching Felicity nod her head.

"Okay, start with this position," Diana stated, positioning her feet apart with her left leg in front, and her right behind her. Her arms were curved up, with her left arm in front, and her right close to her body.

Felicity staggered a little to get into position, and lifted her arms. "Okay," She replied, swallowing nervously.

"Alright, here is the first move." Diana remarked, twirling her stick in her left hand, and stepped forward with her left leg. "Bring your left leg forward," She instructed, waiting for Felicity to copy her movements. "Alright, now we are going to touch sticks, my left with your left." She continued, waiting for Felicity's nod. "Okay, light touches, now." She repeated, softly.

She brought her left stick down against Felicity's, gently, and then swung her arm down, which Felicity copied, and lightly touched sticks again, before quickly switched positions. "Do the same," She instructed, firmly.

Felicity swapped her feet, and brought her right arm forward. With a light touch, she touched her stick to Diana's, and smiled as she swapped the same time as Diana.

"You're learning quickly, Felicity." Diana replied, in approval.

Felicity nodded, and smiled continuing with her light touches, and swapping feet. They continued a few more times speeding up just a fraction, not much, as Diana tried to remember not to go too fast or to use all her strength yet.

After one last touch, Diana nodded, and stepped back. "I think that's enough for today." She remarked, moving to the table, and dropped the sticks on the table, gently.

Felicity followed suit, and reached for a small towel on the table. "How was it?" She asked, wiping her face.

Diana smiled, and nodded. "You have potential, Felicity." She remarked, seriously.

Felicity smiled, and bowed her head. "Do I really?" She asked, following Diana out of the clearing towards the palace.

Diana paused, and looked at the blonde. "You really do." She answered, nodding her head.

Felicity smiled, and followed quietly. For once in her life, she felt like she belonged without even trying.

Later, she sat down in the chair next to Oliver's bed, and watched him sleep. She had taken a shower, and had freshened up after her training session.

"How did it go?"

She turned her head back to him, and smiled. "It went well." She answered, as his eyes opened, slowly.

"What did you start with?" He asked, softly.

She smiled, and shook her head. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow, Oliver. You just rest for now." She whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder.

He nodded, and slowly closed his eyes. "I just want you to be safe, Felicity."

She smiled, and felt tears burn her eyes at the tenderness she heard in his voice. "I know, Oliver. I know."

**~X~**

"How did she do?" Hippolyta asked, as she walked with her daughter down a marble hall.

Diana smiled, and nodded. "She has her father's strength that is for sure." She answered, nodding her head.

Hippolyta smiled, and dipped her head. "She still doesn't know." She whispered, shaking her head.

Diana turned to her mother, and placed her hand on her mother's upper arm. "She has lived her life thinking she was just a regular woman, mother, without any knowledge of her father, except thinking that he left, but never knowing why." She replied, shaking her head.

"And yet, she has his strength, and her mother's beauty." Hippolyta added, tilted her head slightly to the side.

Diana nodded, and sighed. "She has never tapped into that strength before, mother." She began with hesitance. "I don't know how she will react when she does." She added, lowering her blue eyes.

Hippolyta nodded, and sighed. "Then we must pray that she will accept it, when the time comes, my daughter."

Diana nodded, and sighed. "I hope so, mother. I hope so." She whispered, as they continued on with their trek.

Not knowing that the object of their conversation heard every word they said.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**The technique Diana and Felicity used with the two bastons (or sticks) is called Eskrima, for those who wish to know. If you remember the earlier Arrow episodes it's the style Oliver and John use when they work out. I thought it was time for Felicity to learn.**

**I have a wish for Felicity to learn how to use a weapon, but only for defense, if there is a particular one you wish for her to use, let me know in a review! I love to hear your opinions! (For some reason, I can see her using a bow at some point.)**

**Next Chapter will be up in a few days!**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
